


brighter than the sun

by rorywilliaws



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Introspection, TenRose - Freeform, some pain but just a little
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywilliaws/pseuds/rorywilliaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"E então, tinha Rose. Ela era tão bonita e inocente. A luz dentro dela o cegava, mas também o guiava para fora de sua própria escuridão."</p>
            </blockquote>





	brighter than the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [the world is brighter than the sun now that you are here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494417) by [rorywilliaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywilliaws/pseuds/rorywilliaws)



> DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who não me pertence, a música que me inspirou nessa one também não me pertence (Light, do Sleeping At Last). Créditos aos donos então, esses lindos.

_"With every heartbeat I have left, I will defend your every breath"_

 

Cada vez que ele a via, ele sorria o maior e melhor sorriso que tinha. Rose Tyler, depois de tanta dor e destruição, era a coisa mais bonita e pura que ele tinha em sua vida.

Agora ele estava sozinho no universo. Toda sua espécie havia sido massacrada e o sangue manchava suas mãos, a culpa pesava em seus ombros. Foi necessário, ele sabia... Ou ao menos tentava se convencer que sim. Era mesmo a única saída?

Quantas crianças morreram em Gallifrey?

E então, tinha Rose. Ela era tão bonita e inocente. A luz dentro dela o cegava, mas também o guiava para fora de sua própria escuridão. Rose tinha ajudado sua encarnação anterior a superar todo aquele luto, a ver que ainda existiam coisas bonitas no universo (sendo ela, pelos olhos dele, a maior de todas). Ele ainda podia ser bom, gentil, salvar pessoas e criancinhas.

Agora, no seu décimo corpo, Rose ainda era um farol e uma consciência. Ela mesma não tinha ciência de toda a luz brilhante que carregava em si, mas ele sabia. O Doctor sempre sabe.

E ele queria ser bom. Ele queria mostra-la maravilhas ainda maiores e ser tão totalmente maravilhoso por ela. Rose Tyler fazia-o desejar ser a melhor pessoa do universo, ser digno do amor que nutria por ela e esperava ser retribuído.

Ele queria suavizar suas arestas duras, ser tão bom e gentil quanto possível, ensiná-la tudo o que sabia (ou quase isso) e protegê-la de todo o mal, custasse o que custar. Enquanto seus corações batessem e o oxigênio preenchesse seus pulmões, ele a amaria. E quando não mais, ele ainda a amaria.

Amores não morrem, eles perduram até o fim do universo e a destruição de tudo. Amor é uma promessa. Até a última molécula flutuando pelo infinito, amores duram.

Rose Tyler, então, por mais frágil e humana que fosse, era para sempre. E ele sempre se encheria de alegria ao se lembrar dela.

Mas, agora, ele não precisava lembrar, porque ela estava em sua frente.

– Para onde agora? – ela perguntou com aquele deslumbrante sorriso que só ela sabia dar.

– Para onde quiser, não há limites para você. – por ela, ele rearranjaria as estrelas se fosse assim seu desejo.

Mesmo que nunca verbalizasse tais votos, ele a amaria para sempre, já sabia disso. Esse amor pesava em seu peito, mas também o dava esperanças, porque Rose Tyler era, para ele, eternamente um sinônimo de esperança.

Por ela, ele seria um homem melhor.

**Author's Note:**

> Ficou tão pequenininho, estou até triste, mas um minuto de silêncio porque eu escrevi algo feliz, com mensagens positivas e vários sorrisos. UM MILAGRE.  
> Isso explica porque está chovendo aqui.  
> Obrigada a você que, gentilmente, leu até aqui ♥


End file.
